Order Manipulation
The power to control the orderly forces of the universe. Opposite to Chaos Manipulation. Also Called *Harmony Control/Manipulation *Organization Control/Manipulation Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. They have ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Atomic Vision is very limited and focused form of this ability. User can turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Other simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards to air and have them fall into perfect, unshuffled stack. Applications *Absolute Command **Subordination Manipulation **Supreme Voice *Accelerated Probability **Jinx **Luck Bestowal *Arrangement Manipulation *Biological Essence Manipulation *Concord Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation *Entity Lordship *Government Manipulation *Intuitive Perception **Danger Intuition **Nigh Omniscience **Weakness Detection *Form Manipulation *Health Optimization *Almighty Law Creation **Monarchy Inducement **Reality Anchoring **Reality Restoration *Laws of Physics **Fundamental Forces *Real World Enforcement *Restoration **Physical Restoration *Meta Probability Manipulation *Omni-Negation *Order Attacks *Order Energy Manipulation *Order Inducement *Order Negation *Order Sense *Law Manipulation **Justice Manipulation **Rule Creation *Perfection *Precognition *Sequence Manipulation *Stabilization *Supernatural Dominion **Authority ***Domination ***War & Peace Manipulation ****Serenity Inducement **Control Manipulation ***Command ***Object Manipulation ***Truth Inducement *Apathy *System Manipulation **System Creation *Technology Manipulation *Tetralogy **Science-Magic Ascendancy *Truth Manipulation Techniques *Order Combat *Order Empowerment *Order Physiology Variations *Order Embodiment *Order Magic Associations *Atomic Vision *Crystal Manipulation- given the natural ordered structure of crystalline minerals. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition by removing the flaws in their pattern. *Government Inducement *Light Manipulation- light may be associated with order. *Mental Inducement *Monarchy Inducement *Order Magic *Order Weaponry **Order Artillery *Transcendent Science Limitations *Order Immunity/Order Negation *May be neutralized by Chaos Manipulation. *Sometimes making something orderly may make it worse. *Low-Level users could be limited on how many orders a day or how targets the ability can work on. Known Users Gallery Musa 99.jpg|Mussawira the Organizer (The 99) can create complete order out of chaos. File:Doctor_fate.jpg|Doctor Fate (DC Comics) File:Lords_of_Order_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|Lords of Order (DC Comics) File:Nabu_(New_Earth)_001.jpg|Nabu the Wise (DC Comics) one of the Lords of Order. File:Jyggalag_(The_Elder_Scrolls).png|Jyggalag (The Elder Scrolls) Themis.jpg|Themis/Dike (Greco-Roman Mythology) the goddess of order. File:Masterorder.jpeg|Master Order (Marvel Comics) Inbetween.jpg|The In-Betweener (Marvel Comics) File:Dairou_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Seidans (Mortal Kombat) Dairou... File:Darrius_(Mortal_Kombat).png|...Darrius... File:Hotaru_(Mortal_Kombat).png|... and Hotaru. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Mane Six (My Little Pony Series), are the embodiment of the Elements of Harmony. With the element's power, they are able to restore order, undo corruption, and banish chaos whenever and wherever it erupts. Principality H.png|Principality (Valkyrie Crusade) the absolute upholder of law and order. Harmonia H.png|Harmonia (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers